Pet
by Kurai-Heartnet
Summary: Set in my RP world. Slightly futuristic. Tyki is a rich CEO for the Black Ark Co., and his 24th birthday has arrived! With his new found BDSM craze, how will he react when he's given a submissive humanoid for a gift?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pet

Coupling: Tyki x Allen

Summary: (Set in my RP world. Slightly futuristic.)Tyki is a rich CEO for the Black Ark Co., and his 24th birthday has arrived! With his new found BDSM craze, how will he react when he's given a submissive humanoid for a gift?

Warning: This fic contains YAOI (boyxboy love), so if you do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT enjoy YAOI, LEAVE. Don't read what you don't like, idiot.

Now, if you DO like yaoi, ENJOY! =D

(This fic contains bondage, master/slave scenarios, and graphic scenes in later chapters. Not for under-aged readers, even though I know some of you Anons out there are… ;D Dub-con, toys, spanking- the good stuff!)

'_**words': **_**thoughts.**

'words': normal.

'_words'_: humanoid speak.

††††††††††††††POKER PAIR†††††††††††††

Me (Allen): MY GOD, I'M ALIVE!

Tyki: Pfft, slacker.

Me: SHUT UP, TYKI! *glares at him a bit* you KNOW I've had things happening!

Tyki: Uh huh, just like you playing Star Ocean: The Last Hope for 6 hours straight everyday is "things". *scoffs*

Me: *kicks Tyki in the place where the sun don't shine* Bastard…anyways, hey people! Sorry, I haven't been posting anything. I really HAVE been busy, despite what some people SAY- *glare at Tyki* -, so, I've started a new fic! And, as you can see- *spins around, shows self as Allen Walker* -I'm going to be the Uke! Hehe! ^-^

Tyki: *grunts and stands* Che, bitch…

Me: *eyes snap his way, snaps fingers and a boulder that says "debts" in kanji drops unto him* ^-^ ON TO THE FIC!

††††††††††††††POKER PAIR†††††††††††††

_ THUD… _A grunt was heard from under the thick comforter-blanket, the mass underneath shifting to peek a golden eye through a small hole in the fabric. _10:15 A.M. …_ _**'Augh, I swear to God, this is the LAST time I listen to Lavi when he says we should party about winning stocks…!' **_the figure groaned as it sat up, the comforter dropping to pool around its waist. A chiseled, well-built tan chest heaved out in annoyance, the muscles flexing as an arm attached to a dark tanned hand moved up to run through soft, wavy black hair. Closed eyelids slide open to reveal deep, golden pools, they scan the room around. Pulling the covers away, the male stood and stretched, the muscles rippling once again. _**'Alright, better get going…'**_ the man sighed exasperatedly. Walking to a wide, white closet on the right side of the large, luxury room, he pulled open the sliding door, revealing rows upon rows of clothes. Raising an elegant brow in quick thought, he pulled out a neat black suit and a gold tie that matched his eyes perfectly, along with a pair of black dress shoes. After a hot shower and the usual hygiene run-through, he dressed, looking himself over in the mirror. A few silent moments of staring at himself, he smirked devilishly, tilting his head back. "Tyki, you fine, fine man you…I look GOOD!" He laughed afterwards, turning and grabbing his suit coat, then leaving his bedroom.

While passing the guest bedroom, his eyes moved over to spot a small, plastic ring on the floor. His eyes flickered perversely, and he reached down to pick up the cock-ring. He smirked to himself, remembering the one-night-stand that he had so much fun playing with last night. Tossing the toy into a box near his plush sofa, he sighed. No matter how many dates, one-night-stands, or flirt sessions he had, he couldn't find anyone who could please him.

The house was lavish, to say the least, with it being one of the most expensive in the whole country of Brazil. Walking down the stairs, Tyki grabbed his car keys off the holder, then left the large building, walking out to his black Ferrari Enzo, hopping into it and starting the engine, driving down through the large gates of his part of the Noah Estate. The Noah Family is a rich group of noble descendants, and just recently, the head of the family, Adam, died of natural causes. The rest of the family didn't really care, though, seeing as to how the Earl was an evil, fat, insane, none-caring… You see where I'm going, right? Anyways, the family was more than relieved when he passed, but, they still felt the pain of losing a member of their kin.

Tyki drove down the crowded highways of Sao Paulo, arriving at the corporate building of Black Ark International, a five-star, first-class company that his family started. There were different locations where the company is located, and this was where he preferred out of all 46 choices. Having the valet park his car for him, Tyki entered the building via Executive Entrance, looking around at the large glass windows of the first floor, along with the people running around and the sounds of phones ringing. He never could get over the fact that all of this was under him, much less the idea that he could do as he pleased with his jurisdiction as well. Striding to the elevator, Tyki was hit over the head lightly by a clipboard; growling, he turned and looked down to meet dark blue eyes, glaring at him with a pout.

"Tyki-sama! You're late again! Did Lavi manage to get a hold of you _again_?" Lenalee Lee, younger sister of Kumoi Lee, the head of his Medical and Research Division; not only did she have a family member in the company, she was also Tyki's secretary. Growling and stepping into the elevator, Tyki glared half-heartedly at the girl. "Must you do that every time I'm late, _mulher_? And, if you must know, yes, Lavi conned me into drinking with him," Tyki responded with a scoff, earning him another smack._ "Filho de uma...!" _he grabbed his head, the pain not coming from the hit itself, but, from the fact that he had the hang-over of the CENTURY. "Darnit, Tyki! I told you that you need to get your work done here BEFORE you go out and act wild!" she sighed when he clearly voiced her out, pulling out a cigarette in the mists of her rant. She rolled her eyes, and then her head tilted in thought. "Act wild…?" she murmured to herself. Then, her eyes widened as it clicked. "Oh, right!" Tyki looked over at her, eyebrow raised. "What?" "A-ah, n-nothing! I just remembered something!"

She pulled out her phone, touching the side, a holographic screen coming up above it. She touched the screen excitedly, and before Tyki could read what she was typing, all he saw was **Message Sent! **on the screen. He spared her a confused glance, which she ignored. Golden eyes rolled in small annoyance, Tyki looked back forward. As he took a drag from his cancer stick, the elevator doors dinged open, to reveal the whole floor standing in front of it with balloons, cake, and gifts, a large banner across the top of the ceiling, causing the Portuguese man's eyes to widen comically.

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TYKI MIKK!"**

††††††††††††††POKER PAIR†††††††††††††

Me: ALRIGHT! That was the first chapter! :D *squee*

Tyki: Nn, I thought it could've been bette- *gets punched and sent out 80th floor window*

Me: *annoyed tic* Shut up… *looks to readers* Review, pleeeease!~ *waves*


	2. Chapter 2

**C****HAPTER ****T****wo: **Water, feed, walk…MOLEST?

††††††††††††††POKER PAIR†††††††††††††

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stuffed Timcanpy and my mind…

*sweat drops*

Warning: This chapter will contain mild lemon! (Dub-con, M/s, dirty talk, hand-job LE GASP! MY FIRST LEMON! XD)

If you don't like yaoi, why're you reading chapter TWO? Yeesh…

††††††††††††††POKER PAIR†††††††††††††

Me: *sitting on Tyki's lap, eating a giant cookie* Yo! ~ Chapter two, up and ready! ^-^

Tyki: *wraps around the younger* Oi, menino…this chapter has some action~, right?

Me: *face reddens* Y-yea…! *turns, glares at him* you wouldn't stop nagging me about it…!

Tyki: Hehe… *smirks* this'll be fun.

Me: *turns and looks everywhere other than Tyki* P-pervert! *looks at the readers* Nya, enjoy!

††††††††††††††POKER PAIR†††††††††††††

Chapter 2

**=START=**

††††††††††††††POKER PAIR†††††††††††††

He didn't move…he COULDN'T. _**'My…!' **_Tyki mentally face palmed; he'd been so caught up with work and getting laid, he'd forgotten _his own birthday! __**'Tch…maybe I should try those time-management classes that Lenalee keeps nagging me about…' **_ He relaxed after a moment, the shock leaving and being replaced with the pleasant feeling of excitement overcame him as he looked over his employees.

Tyki's hand went to his mouth, taking the now shriveled smoke from his lips, putting it out in a near-by ashtray. When he turned back around, the air was knocked out of him as he was tackled around the waist by a teenage girl with a dark purple, ruffled business suit with black and purple stockings, a pair of black Mary Janes on her feet. "Happy Birthday, Uncle Ty'!" Coughing for oxygen, Tyki sat up and looked down to see a head of purple-blue hair topped with a party hat. A smile crossed the man's face, his arms reaching down to hug her. "Hello to you too, Road, and thanks." Road was Tyki's niece, the "Dreamer Noah", as the family called her. She'd flown down from New Orleans, U.S.A., to visit him today. Road's branch was on the Eastern-American coast, inheriting it from the Earl, everyone ignoring the fact she'd just turned 19. She'd become an amazing leader, her employees giving her the same respect of any other adult.

**[FLASHBACK]**

She was The Earls favorite, and she loved the Earl like a grandfather as well, but, it seemed when the Earl was diagnosed to perish, she didn't act very devastated. When he asked her why, she smiled and answered, '"Because, I needed to start walking on my own." ' It seemed that the Earl's madness started to change him to the point the loli was becoming skeptical of him; at the time, Adam was over the _Children's Toy and Gaming Division_-(Tyki's being _Company Connections, Profits and Development_)-and he asked Road to accompany him one day. During the visit, Road was shocked at how uncaring of others he was. Countless companies, fundraisers, and organizations asked, some even begged, for donations and support for their cause, only for Adam to laugh and decline them, saying that the family business was more important. What really stabbed through the girl's heart was when the fundraiser for the children in the biohazard zones, locations all over the world where the nuclear war that'd taken place 56 years ago devastated the worst, was turned down. She was torn back and forth inside, not wanting to be like that, but also, she didn't want to displease him. The day the Earl was on his deathbed, Road made her resolution as he was talking to them all.

'_**I'm going to use my branch to fund the charities you rejected…'**_ She gazed determinedly at him, then her eyes racked over the heart meter beeping slowly. "…Grandpa." Everyone's eyes along with the Earl's moved to her. She pushed away from the wall she was leaning on, and stood next to him, her gaze unwavering. She leaned down, taking Adam into her arms, giving him a brief hug. When she let go, her eyes shifted to the Earl's face, he looked tired. She smiled sadly, turning and walking to the door, it sliding open automatically. She never did look back, knowing that he was watching her.

**[END FLASHBACK]**

Road let go of Tyki and stood, grinning. Tyki stood as well, smiling to himself at the memory, before looking over Road to the others. Lavi stepped up, barely dodging a punch from Tyki, who glared at him for convincing him into getting wasted. The eye-patch wearing redhead smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. Tyki rolled his eyes, and then looked at everyone. "…" Everyone's eyes on him and… "LET'S PARTY!" Cheers and fist pumps, the festivities began. From drinking games to Krory playing 'Happy Birthday' on his guitar for Tyki, everyone had an amazing time from start to finish, only stopping when it was getting close to time to clock out.

Gift giving was enjoyable to the Portuguese man, ranging from simple cards to expensive wrapped boxes. One of the best gifts that Tyki received was from one of his Treasury Sector, Miranda Lotto. Once it was her turn to give him her gift, she looked around, her eyes snapping to the gifts from others, and her nervousness made her spin around to leave. _**'Gah! I can't do it! All those other gifts are better than mine, and-and-and…!' **_ Her mind was going a-mile-a-minute, making Tyki's head tilt in silent question as to her turning around again and again. "MIRANDA-SAN! CALM DOWN!" Both Lenalee and Road grabbed and shook her out of her thoughts, and all she did was blink. Miranda looked over her shoulder at a confused Tyki, and then she took a deep breath, turning to him, not moving for a moment. She quickly ran up to him, holding up her hands presenting a small box, her head lowering. "P-PLEASE ACCEPT MY GIFT, SIR!" The CEO blinked at the box in his face, before he shook his head and smiled, giving her a sincere thank you as he accepted it. She kept looking down as he examined the small cube. It was wrapped in black and white, and the bow on top was white lace. _**'Very nice…' **_Tyki grinned and unwrapped it, eyes widening when he saw what was inside. Two rings, one silver with a gold and black band around it, another with a single band with diamonds all the way around sat in a black container. "Ms. Lotto?" he asked with clear surprise. "I-it's part of the n-new Lover's Are One brand of rings…I-I heard that y-you were looking for that 'special someone', so I decided I'd get something that you could give them…?" She looked back down, expecting Tyki to yell at her to stay out his business…

She didn't expect him to laugh, though. "Eh?" She and everyone else stared at Tyki as if the man lost his mind.

He stopped after a few moments, and he grinned at her. "I'll make sure whoever's lucky enough to have me gets this. Thank you, Miranda." She smiled as well, everyone laughed at the male's attitude. After everyone said a final happy birthday, they headed home. As Tyki walked through the main lobby, Lavi ran up to him and fell into step with him. "Oi, boss, you know I didn't give you your gift, right?" The red head had a mischievous glint in his eyes, making the other sweat drop.

The two walked outside, Lavi quickly turning to the side, seemingly looking for something. "Oi, short-stack! Come on, you don't have to be scared!" Tyki's eyebrow rose once more, he looked in the same direction the rabbit was…only for both his eyes to widen and his jaw drop. Standing around the corner, looking around it in mild curiosity, was a humanoid. WOLF humanoid, if I may add. His large, white fluffy ears matched not only the long tail behind him, but his hair as well. The young hybrid had on an outfit that consisted of a tight white and black single sleeved tank, the hem coming to stop just above his belly button, his black pants hanging low on his hips, a white belt around it as well. The boy had on knee-high heeled boots, which he found VERY interesting to looking at the two humans in front of him. "…Lavi," Tyki's head slowly turned to where the red-head was, only to see a large grin on his face. "Happy birthday, boss!" The CEO could feel a head-ache coming on, but he resisted it. "What…what did you DO, Lavi?" "What? All I did was give you a little PUSH-" "A push? You got me a WOLF HYBRID!" They both stopped their arguing, a small whimper making them look. The young wolf was hiding more, looking at the two with scared eyes. Lavi blinked, then pushed Tyki towards the hybrid. Tyki looked back at Lavi with skeptical eyes, then back to the young one. Sighing, the Portuguese walked slowly to the boy, only to step back a bit when a scent hit his nose.

"Oh yea, did I mention the hybrids are in season? His name is Allen, so be nice to him, 'kay?" Tyki's head snapped back to glare at the other, Lavi's damned grin not leaving what so ever… _**'**__**Coelho idiota...!' **_Tyki knew that Lavi was just trying to help him settle down, but for him to go as far as to getting a wolf humanoid that needed a mate? That seemed a bit…over the top? He shook his head, putting his hand out to the boy. "Come on…it's alright, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you…" The younger looked Tyki up and down, before doing something that the CEO didn't expect: running into him and rubbing up against him. Tyki immediately felt a heat come to him, his eyes looking shocked at the affection of the other. "Master~…" The younger purred into his chest. Tyki looked back to question Lavi once again, only to find the eye patch wearer had run off! Growling, he vowed to kill the man for forcing his love life. He looked back down at the hybrid, rolling his eyes a bit. _**'Might as well give this a try…'**_

††††††††††††††POKER PAIR†††††††††††††

Allen looked around the large living room of Tyki's mansion, his silver eyes growing to the size of dinner plates at how extravagant the one room was. _**'So this is my new home…? I can't believe it…' **_The younger jumped in shock as his shoulder was touched, and his tail puffed up like a large bat. Tyki snickered at the large blush that crossed the boy's features and the pout that he received. Allen's ears lowered, his mouth letting out a small, _"Myah…." _ The CEO then raised a brow. "Oh, right…I need to get you a translator collar so you can speak. Ah, well, I'll get it tomorrow. Now, I take it you haven't been cleaned other than this morning, am I right?" A nod. "Alright, follow me. Lucky, when we got here, Lavi apparently left you some night clothes here. The stupid rabbit…" An annoyed tic appeared on the man's head, but he quickly shook his head, clearing his thoughts, and walked up the large spirally staircase, leading the wolf-boy up to the lavish bathroom. Allen quickly ran past Tyki to the bathtub, his tail twitching eagerly as he looked at the size of it. _**"It's huge! This is bigger than the tubs back at the center…" **_(1)

Running the hot water into the tub, the older man stopped for a moment, a light pink tint coming to his tanned skin. Turning his head to the side, he noticed the white-haired humanoid had stripped himself down, his tail swaying as he got into the steaming tub, a purring sound coming from his direction. Tyki blinked for another moment. He didn't think wolves purred…oh well. Picking up a towel and a bar of soap, the dark man went to the edge of the tub and kneeled beside it, scoffing and smirking a bit at the fact that the white-haired teen was playing with the bubbles from the bath soap he'd put into the running water earlier. "Oi, _menino_, here; you can clean yourself off with these."

The younger turned his head to the larger male, his silver eyes just…staring. Tyki looked around a bit, feeling a bit awkward by just being stared at… "Uh…"

_**POUNCE!**_

Tyki landed hard on his back, Allen having jumped unto him with a heavy thud. Looking up quickly, the Portuguese man was shocked to see the wolf rubbing his arousal against his crotch, a pitiful whine coming from the latter. _**'Right…his heat…' **_He looked down at the boy's face, eyes narrowing as he noticed the large blush across it and his ears lowered as he rubbed himself against the other. _**'Not good…' **_Tyki jolted as he too started to get hard, and the constant friction between then wasn't helping. The silver-haired male stopped then, looking up at the CEO with pleading eyes. _"Mynahhh…" _Tyki glanced down at his suit, realizing that he was soaked AND he was hard. Groaning, Tyki ran a hand through his hair, then he looked back at the boy. _**'Alright, FINE, you stupid rabbit. If you're wrong about this…' **_Putting a hand to the back of the wolf's head, Tyki pulled Allen in for a rough kiss, Allen immediately kissing back with the same amount of force. Tongues sliding against each other and teeth clashing, the Portuguese man pushed the humanoid down unto his back and climbed on top of him. Allen's hormones were being emitted as well, which added as an aphrodisiac to both, his hips coming up to grind against his master's, the two groaning out in pleasure. Allen whimpered again, his eyes begging Tyki to help him, his cock hard and red, hurting from no release. "Don't worry, _amor_, we'll both be better soon…" At that statement, Tyki quickly undid his belt, shedding himself of his pants and boxers, his own large, erect penis standing at attention, and he smirked to himself as he noticed the wolf's eyes racking over his body. "_C__omo o que você vê?_ Hm, Allen?" _(1) _The teen blushed, averting his eyes elsewhere than the man presented in front of him. Tyki laid back unto him, pressing their crotches together, causing Allen to gasp. "So, you'd jump me just to get yourself off, eh? A little slut, right?" Each word was emphasised with a grind, the humanoid moaning and wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders at a particularly hard touch. _"Ahh...ha! Ngh..myah..." _

Tyki's smirk darkened, leaning his head down and took the vein in the junction of the boy's neck into his mouth and sucking, earning a large sqeal from the younger. "Shall we take care of this...?" Moving his hand down both their bodies, Tyki took hold of both his and Allen's arousals at the same time, starting to stroke both, then moving his mouth to Allen's, kissing him hard as he sped up his ministrations. "To think you had the audacity to jump me, I have to say, you have some nerve." Kissing him again, Tyki kept starting and stopping, noting the aggrivated noise the boy made when he almost reached his end. Allen licking the side of Tyki's face in apology, being rewarded with another hot kiss, and

They could both feel their release nearing, and Allen tightened his grip on Tyki's shoulders, ripping his mouth from Tyki's, his head snapping back as he yelled out his release, with Tyki following soon after, both unto eachothers stomachs. Both were left panting and the wolf nuzzled under the other's chin, sighing in content. Glancing down as he heard the youngers breathing even out, Tyki found Allen to be asleep. Sighing, he picked up the humanoid and cleaned them both up, before taking him to the bed without dressing him, laying down next to him, looking at the content and peaceful look on his face. _**'...This might just work out...' **_Tyki thought, before getting an evil smirk on his face. _**'But, before the idiot gets any kind of thank you in any form, I wonder how he'll deal with three-weeks of paper work due in ONE DAY?' **_

††††††††††††††POKER PAIR†††††††††††††

Me: DONE! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay! I've been dealing with credit recovery and other things…! DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind Tyki*

Tyki: *rolls eyes* Stop being over-dramatic, they understand.

Me: …Right… *sweat drops at flaming torches and pitchforks* …eep.

Tyki: *bored face, pushes Allen into crowd of angry readers* R & R.

Me: GAH! *dragged away to go type more*

(1) Allen grew up in like a humanoid-animal center. :3

(1) "Like what you see?"


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE:

Me: GAH! ! *seizures*

Tyki: Translation-Gah. I am having writers block, so if I may KINDLY ask, please post any ideas you may like, such as

Allen receives his translation collar

Tyki and Allen do MORE things? [Yes ;D?]

Or

Allen is punished for something.

Any more ideas would be enjoyed! *looks over at the now unconscious male* …Great. *facepalms*

-Allen


End file.
